Parallel
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: "I love you" after saying those words Gilbert Bougainvillea and Violet are caught in Intense City's explosion. They will be parted and live parallel lives. Can straight lines bend and meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **I discovered Violet Evergarden on Netflix and I loved all in this anime. I cried for each episode.**

 **I can't think that Gilbert died in the anime, so I wrote this fanfiction. I've read the light novel so I know what happen to Gilbert, but I wanted to write something different.**

 **The chapters are short and will be 8 or 9.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Violet Evergarden nor her universe.**

* * *

"You have to live… Violet you have to live. Be free."

A tear rolled down Major Gilbert Bougainvillea's cheek. His right eye was only pain and his stomach was making him terribly suffering. However, his lips stretched into a smile.

"From the bottom of my heart… I love you."

Finally, he had said those words that were haunting him for a long time. How did he manage to fall in love with a girl used as a mass destruction weapon on the battlefield? He saw her as a human. He didn't care about what could have said his compatriots. Violet was a human being.

"Love? What is it? I don't know! I don't understand! What does it mean? Explain me! Major!"

Gilbert winced. Violet asked for his help, but he wasn't able to answer her. Not now. His words were a beacon, the final signal to transmit his feelings to her before his life ended. He knew his injuries were fatal. He was going to die.

Suddenly a huge burst shook Intense city. The ceiling of the stairs that were their shelter collapsed. With a last protective will, Gilbert rushed toward Violet. He became her shield against the stones falling on them. She had protected him too often. It was his turn to protect her. She had to live.

He wished he could have seen her out of the military. See her grow, discover the world, socialize, smile, laugh, learn what love was and in turn love. She would love him or another, but he would see her love and live freely.

* * *

 **If you want to say something, say it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I everyone!**

 **Thank you for your kind reactions for the first chapter!**

 **I'll post one chapter every 2 days to give me time to finish the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Violet Evergarden isn't mine.**

* * *

His world was made of pain. His back, head and limbs hurt him, he couldn't move. He heard some people move and walk next to him. Who were they? They were talking, but his hears didn't understand the words. A hand touched his neck, feeling the beating of the blood in his veins.

"This one's alive! He's badly hurt, but with good care he will survive."

He knew this accent. The people were from Salbert. What were they doing in Intense? Why? Who has won the battle? Where was Violet?

Something heavy was removed from his neck.

"Gilbert Bougainvillea. He's an officer; he will be useful if he survive."

He heard the metallic sound of something falling on the ground, and then someone shouted:

"They're coming! Get out! Get out!"

Ha was carefully lifted then laid on a more comfortable place. Was it a stretcher? In a flash of conscience before fainting again he asked himself: "Who was Violet?"

* * *

 **What's your verdict?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your patience! Here is the chapter of the day!**

 **It's longer than the previous chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Violet Evergarden.**

* * *

He recovered consciousness. His pain had changed into a pulling sensation. He tried opening his eyes, but there was only white for one and black for the other. He felt heavy like lead. He was unable to move, and was thirsty. He opened his mouth, trying to speak; the only noise he made was a croak.

"Are you awake?"

He heard a woman's voice on his right side.

"Drink" he articulated. The woman seemed to understand, and he felt the fresh contact of a glass against his dried lips. The freshness of the water on his lips, his tongue, in his throat and all his body gave him life again.

"Drink carefully, you could choke."

He cleared his voice, and spoke:

"Where am I?

In a hospital in the capital of Sacred State of Salbert.

Why am I here? Why have I been brought here?

I cannot answer to your question."

Then, he deduced that the nurse – and perhaps the others – had received some orders. He heard then some steps and a manly voice.

"Is he awake?

Yes, Colonel.

Leave us, please."

Door closed.

"I'm Colonel Harden, the man introduced himself. I'm the Aide-de-Camp of General Banks, who controls our capital's garrison. You're Major Gilbert Bougainvillea, officer of the army of Leidenschaftlich. You lead the surprise attack against Intense and ended the war between our Alliance and your Southern Union."

He stayed silent. He was assimilating the information the Colonel gave him. Memories of the battle came into his mind: the cathedral ambush, the wound in his abdomen, the bullet in his eye, and then the collapse of the city.

"Gilbert Bougainvillea."

This name sounded familiar and strange at the same time. He knew it was his, but he missed something to entirely identify to it.

"It's you, isn't it? Harden asked.

Yes". The other remaining silent, Gilbert asked: "I lost my right eye, right?

Yes, that's written in your medical record. Doctors will say better what you have.

Why did you bring me here? I though you fled Intense to bomb it.

A few soldiers had stayed. They found you and thought you could be useful if you survived. They left your military ID there. You'll be reported missing then pronounced dead. That will be good for us.

You want to use me.

The army only wants a few pieces of intelligence information.

War is over, though."

The Colonel laughed.

"Peace treaty isn't signed. That's only an armistice. You'll see."

Gilbert heard him leave the room and close the door. Once alone, he thought about what he just learnt. The surprise attack of his battalion made of the battle of Intense the last of the war. Southern Union had won. He had been badly injured and found by Salbert's soldiers. They brought him to the capital and healed him. The officers of the army wanted him to give them intelligence information. He didn't know why, only that it was not for peace purpose.

He felt he missed some things, pieces of memories fled from him. He wanted to know what it was. For that, he had to cure.

He still knew how to speak. He heard normally. He felt the softness of the drapes in his skin. His eyes were bandaged but he saw the light from an eye. He tried to move his fingers; his muscles obeyed. It was tougher to raise his hand, but he achieved it. His head moved lightly. His feet rotated as he ordered them to do. He had bent his knees with pain, when a question came to him. How long did he stay unconscious?

The doctor who came to see him brought him some light. He had arrived a month ago in a critical state. He had lost a lot of blood and had to be quickly operated to heal his injuries. The doctor confirmed what he thought: his right eye was no longer functional. However, he announced that Gilbert could see again soon. During his sleep Gilbert had lost some muscle so he had to be rehabilitated, as he expected after his tries to sit on his bed. During two days (one eternity) he stayed in the semi-darkness. Finally, at dawn the second day the doctor took of his bandages. At first, Gilbert saw only colored spots. Then, his vision improved; in a few days he was able to see normally.

On the same time his rehabilitation began. One week later, after many falls and bumps, he came daily in the hospital park to breathe. He only needed a cane to correct his balance. Gilbert was strengthening, but still felt he missed something; or someone? His father died many years ago, but his mother was alive. Although she loved him, he knew she wasn't the one to fill the void in him. His relationship with his brother was rather distant, and Lieutenant-colonel Hodgins was a friend he didn't miss a lot. So who? When Colonel Harden came back to see he has improved, he asked: "Was there someone next to him when he had been found?"

"I don't know. However, when you'll go out you'll live at the barrack. You could meet the soldiers who saved you."

Then, the Colonel asked for the instruction of officers in Leidenschaften. Gilbert vaguely answered; he was still a citizen of Leidenschaften, not one of Salbert. He had a duty of allegiance.

* * *

 **If you see some English errors, tell me. It's a translation of "Parallèle" that I publish at the same time.**

 **If you want to react, you know where the button is ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! I said I would post one chapter every two days, but I was so busy this weekend!**

 **I can say that the fanfiction will last for 9 chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Finally, the doctor allowed Gilbert to go out of the hospital. He advised him to continue his physical training. He needed to improve his health. A soldier came to pick up the Major at the door of the hospital.

"You've been well restored, as I can see!" He said laughing. "I belong to the group who's found you in Intense's ruins. You were so badly injured you're scary!"

In the car bringing them to the casern, Gilbert asked the soldier: "Was there someone with me when you found me?"

"Was there someone next to you? Yeah! There was a girl who lost her arms. We couldn't take care of her, and I think she was already dead."

"What did she look like?"

"She was a blond girl, wearing a uniform. Do you use children like her in your army? In Leidenschaften you're inhuman."

Gilbert didn't answer. Memories were coming back in his mind. A girl emerges from a blanket, her blue eyes focused on him. She is here, always attentive to his actions, and follows him faithfully. She fights, ferocious, on the battlefield. She doesn't smile, although he knows she is attached to him. "I find your eyes beautiful." She says. He fastens a broach, green like his eyes, to her collar. He fights alongside her in Intense. He is hurt, she is supporting him. "From the bottom of my heart, I love you." Finally, the city collapses.

How could he have forgotten her?

However, he couldn't remember her name. He knew he missed some piece of memories. He reminded of her blue eyes and of her tangled blond hair. She was dead and he didn't remember her. Gilbert felt a headache coming in his skull. He put his head in his hands. He was responsible.

"This girl…" he began. "People considered her as a weapon and used her. But, she came under my authority, under my responsibility. I saw her as the human she was. It was difficult to send a young girl on the battlefield, even if it was all she was capable of. She was faithful to me, and I taught her reading and writing, to become an independent girl at the end of the war. I didn't want her to have more orders to follow."

During a few weeks, Gilbert finished his rehabilitation and began more physical activities. He needed to change his mind, to assimilate his returned memory. He didn't succeed in protecting the girl under his authority. He was guilty; he was responsible of her death. Her life was nothing to others, but was so much for him. And he had lost all of that.

* * *

 **So?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

 **Here is the chapter 5! The 9th is in writting process.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Colonel offered Gilbert to become instructor in the casern. But Gilbert refused; he didn't want to be in the affairs of Salbert's military anymore. Since his "guest" from Leidenschaftlich was still useful, Harden offered him to find him an employment. In exchange, Gilbert would regularly give him information. Gilbert accepted; a few days later, he began working in the "Kitchen" alley of the biggest shop of the city: "All for Home". He found housing and lived simply. He worked 6 days a week, welcoming clients and giving them information about the best pots and the crockery the needed to impress their guests.

Time passed, and Gilbert rose from a simple employee to chief of the kitchen alley. He evolved again thanks to his communication projects and friendly relationships with clients. A few people were aware that the model employee of "All for Home" was a former officer of Leidenschaftlich army. Maybe the good opinion of some clients would have changed if they had learnt about it.

One morning of September Colonel Harden came to see Gilbert. He seemed upset as he asked drily: "What would Leidenschaftlich do if an ally broke an alliance?" The former Major simply answered that his country would adopt a neutral position toward this ally as long as he didn't attack Leidenschaftlich, which was hostile only when needed. This answer didn't seem good to Harden, since he left angrier than before. Erik, Gilbert's colleague who knew about his origins and had say "never again" after the war, approached Gilbert.

"I think the wedding does make him angry." He said.

"The wedding?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, this is the wedding between Princess od Drossel and Prince of Flugel. Both kingdoms were in opposite sides during the war, although they had never been in conflict of their whole History. Fortunately, they didn't fight against each other. People say that Princess Charlotte has been in love with Prince Damian for many years. Thanks to the letters they sent to each other, they found themselves. See, it's in the news." Erik gave Gilbert the newspaper, opened at the right page.

The article exposed the situation between both kingdoms and political, economic and diplomatic consequences of this royal marriage. Another article described the letter exchange. At the beginning, the letters were written by the auto memories dolls, then, they were hand-written by the promised themselves. Princess Charlotte told that thanks to her auto memories doll she and Prince Damian were together now. "Violet Evergarden has been a great support. She has taken an initiative that has been the best thing in my life so far" she said. In an inset Gilbert saw the photos of the two dolls. The one who had written Princess Charlotte's letters was a girl watching frankly the camera lens. The photo was black and white, however Gilbert recognized the girl; he knew her big eyes were blue like the ocean and her well-groomed hair were blond.

She had changed, grown and taken her independence. It was her, alive.

"Violet…" Gilbert felt an unprecedented happiness giving him life again. For months he hadn't knew such joy. His heart squeezed and a tear rolled from his unique eye. He smiled and his face lighted up.

"What makes you so happy? Erik asked. I didn't know you had such a beautiful smile in your panel for the clients."

"It's not for the clients. It's because the girl who was with me in Intense is alive!"

Erik watched his colleague. He has known him for six months now, and never had he succeeded in making him laugh. He knew that what blocked him had disappeared thanks to the article. "Which one is she?" He asked, and Gilbert showed him the photo. "She's quite cute, indeed. Do you love her?"

"Yes." Gilbert's answer was honest and direct.

"Does she love you?"

"No, she doesn't. But I know she has a great affection for me. I welcomed her, I gave her food, taught her how to write and read, but she doesn't know what "love" means. Human feelings are a great mystery for her because of what she lived in her childhood. However, I think she has changed, since she's an auto memories doll."

Erik nodded. "Dolls must understand feelings to put them in the letters with the right words."

Gilbert acquiesced. There was hope for she had understood his feelings toward her. He felt suddenly powerless; he was supposed to be dead or declared disappeared. How could he make people know he was alive? A bright idea came to his mind. "Claudia!" He cried.

Erik jumped. "Is it another woman?"

"No, Claudia Hodgins is a man, a friend of mine. He took Violet under his protection in his postal company, as I asked him to do during the war. I owe him a lot."

The bell of the shop rang once, meaning it was time for employees to take their post, before a second ring, when clients would enter. While he was working Gilbert thought about the way to contact Hodgins without bringing on him the attention of the army of Salbert; they were probably observing his communications to avoid any contact outside the country.

* * *

 **I hope you got some answers to your questions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! And I finished the writting and translating of my fanfiction (in case you didn't see it, I write in French, then I translate in English).**

 **There are only 3 chapters left!**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

* * *

 _Hodgins,_

 _I think you will probably be shocked when you will learn that I'm still alive. I'm alive but I have lost an eye. I just have learnt that Violet was alive too. That she had recovered from the battle of Intense. How is she? Is she well? How has she changed for the last few months? What has she learnt?_

 _Salbert's military found me after the battle. They took care of me and healed me. However, I'm under surveillance. In exchange of my job, I have to give officer some pieces of information. The army there wants to know how our army works, what kind of strategy we use, our technologies, weaponry, and instruction. I think they are planning actions that could endanger the peace on the continent. Don't worry; I give them only general information, the kind that an official diplomat could obtain with one visit in Leiden._

 _My actions are watched. This is why I use intermediaries to send you this letter. In order to answer me, you got a list of people whom you can send letters to. They are truthful people I know thanks to a coworker._

 _I know that a peace treaty will be ratified. When it will be signed, it will be easier for me to inform others about me alive. Until then, please, don't tell anyone about it. Just keep the list, and burn this letter._

 _Thank you for all you do for Violet. The wild child I fostered has well changed. I'm proud of her._

 _Regards_

 _Gilbert Bougainvillea_

 _Gilbert,_

 _You're right because I got a big shock when I saw your writing in this letter. Why did you take so much time to manifest yourself? Why do you say it to me alone?_

 _After Intense battle, we only found Violet in critical state with your ID. I didn't tell her you were missing. She thinks that you are alive somewhere and you send me some recommendations for her. I only follow what you asked me to do before the battle. Violet has changed. She became an automatic Memories Doll to learn what "to love" means. Isn't this linked to you?_

 _I won't overwhelm you under my indiscrete questions. However, I will recommend you to stay discreet. I'm going to prepare your return and tell you when you could move._

 _Regards,_

 _Claudia Hodgins_

Gilbert and Hodgins exchanged several letters between September and February. Gilbert managed to stay discreet thanks to Erik's contacts. The latter knew that when the peace treaty would be signed, Salbert and other Northern countries in favor of war wouldn't be able to meddle in the exchanges between North and South. Until then, when Colonel Harden came in the shop Gilbert gave him minimal information to avoid him leaving angry. However this information was unprecise or outdated.

Hodgins regularly gave Gilbert news of Violet. He told him how she had reacted when he had told her Gilbert was missing. Gilbert then cursed his "guest" status that didn't allow him to go out of the country to come back to Leiden. He missed Violet. He regretted he wasn't there for the last months to see her evolve in a place different from the military. He had only the photo he had taken in the newspaper so he asked Hodgins to send him another. He received several photos with the next letter from his friend. One was Violet alone, tipping on her typewriter, another with Violet and 3 other young women and a young man, and with Hodgins. The latter advised Gilbert not to show the photos to anyone. They were the proof that Gilbert was communicating with people outside of Salbert.

Gilbert was working efficiently at the shop as he used to do to avoid arousing suspicion.

One morning of January, Erik talked with him. "Did you see what's happening in Ctrigall?"

"Yes. We must avoid this here at all cost. I don't think your country has recovered enough to face a civil war."

"I don't want to see my own country shattered, at war again. Erik said. We are a lot of citizens who want peace. It would bring us much more than war!"

 _Your Violet is oblivious. She went alone to Ctrigall to answer a client's demand. This client is in the conflict zone. I know what she's capable of, but I fear even her could be hurt or killed._

 _However, this conflict will be ended soon. I've sent two employees of mine escort a diplomat who will sign for Leidenschaftlich the peace treaty with Gardarik Empire. Your brother and some soldiers left with them for their protection. I send you a temporary passport. When the newspapers will start spreading the news of the treaty, leave Salbert to Gardarik. I think you'll be safer there. I can't help you to get rid of your chaperones although I think you'll be fine. Soon you will be in a stable place, send me a demand for an Automatic Memories Doll. She'll go pick you up._

 _Regards_

 _Hodgins_

The last letter of his friend gave Gilbert contradictory feelings. He rejoiced to go out of the country at last. Daily watching was becoming unbearable; it forced him to be careful with his actions, his words and even his thoughts. At the same time he was worrying for Violet. When he sent her to fight during the war it wasn't his will. Now she threw herself voluntarily in a conflict that didn't concern her. He didn't fear for her physical integrity, but he didn't know how her mind could be changed. She had already known war. But she was different now.

The day of the signature of the treaty approaching, Gilbert began to prepare his departure. He had to be discreet, so he packed his bag with some products from the shop. He bought all he would need during his journey to Gardarik and planned his route with Erik. Gilbert studied the maps and found that the best route went as little as possible through the country between Salbert and Gardarik.

The long-awaited day arrived at last. The newspaper announced that the treaty of peace had finally been signed as well as the opening of the transcontinental railway between Leidenschaftlich and Gardarik. The same evening Gilbert left the shop with his bag and a blond wig. Erik left with a black wig. They took the direction of each other house to cover their tracks. Since they were the same height and the same stature it was easy to make believe they were each other. After walking during five minutes, Gilbert took a car waiting for him. The driver had to drive him to the border where Gilbert would stay for the night before leaving the country. Until then the agents who were watching "Gilbert" shouldn't see the exchange. Erik would stay discrete and not leave the apartment during the night. He would be Gilbert until he returned to the shop.

Late in the night Gilbert arrived in a small village near the border. He slept in a barn belonging to a friend of the driver. The night was cold, but the hay kept the warm. The following morning the man who had welcomed the former Major drove him to the border post. He spoke to the officer in charge, then, a soldier stamped Gilbert's passport and the latter passed to the other side.

* * *

 **Things are going to be better, aren't they?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, good morning, good evening, good night, I don't know where you live and when you will read this chapter.** **Many things happen in it. I'll let you read!** **Thank you for your fidelity!**

Chapter 7

Gilbert was now alone in a foreign country. He had some money, a map and a destination: Gardarik's border. He had to travel more than 150km by any possible way. He started his journey by joining the nearest village. There he asked the villagers if there was any transportation to go to the nearest town. A farmer was leaving to the great fair and offered to bring him. Gilbert gladly accepted. On the road they talked about the consequences of the war and what that peace treaty could bring.

"War's taken our youth, the old man grumbled. All the hands have left and so few came back 'ntirely. Those who came back they're traumatized. The women have taken over. And that's good for the crops. Women have been useful, they're still useful. In this place there's no more manpower. Our crops and our fields haven't been touched by war, but some parts have been requisitioned by the army. Now we're back to normal although the men are not. Even kids left. Some weren't 16. That's really sad…"

"I've known war too. I lost my eye there. I was in Southern Union army. I've seen boys who sould have been at school fighting. We cannot forget what has happened, and nobody should seek personal revenge. There is a civil war in Ctrigall. They're fighting to know if they will fight against us again. In Salbert where I've spent the last months during the end of the war people asked me information about my country. They wanted to know the weaknesses of Leidenschaftlich and attack."

"So, you're a wanted man!"

"Not while they don't know I've left. Maybe it's the case now, but it's too late: I'm out of Salbert, with a real passport they ignored I had."

"Where will your journey end?" The man asked.

"It will end when I'll be in my country, Leidenschaftlich."

The old man nodded. "That's a long journey."

The travel finished quietly. Soon they were in the city. "I'm sure you'll find people to bring you further here. They come from everywhere and go back there then." Gilbert thanked his driver. He entered an inn to eat. There were a lot of people, noise, smells and music. He asked the owner who surely knew someone who could bring him to the next city. The man nodded. He showed him a couple. They were eating at the nearest table. "They have sold their whole stock, so you will have enough space to travel."

"Thank you", Gilbert said.

He walked toward the couple. The woman had a nice round face and black hair. The man wore a beard, finely maintained. Their good craftsmanship clothes attested of their wealth. Gilbert introduced himself along with his request. They welcomed their guest with enthusiasm. One hour later, the trio went out of the city in a van. The woman told that her husband and her manufactured clothes they were selling at home. But once two months they took the opportunity of the fair to sell more and take some commands. People knew them and their good quality clothes. The route went pleasantly, and they spent the night in an inn. They left early the following morning.

At each of his leg Gilbert found someone to bring him to the next. He was wary, fearing that somebody could be ill-intentioned. However, all the people he met were nice or at least without animosity. Leg by leg, he came nearer from Gardarik's border. Eventually he attained the border post. He went out of the cart, thanked his driver and went to meet the guards. He showed them his passport and they opened his bag to inspect it. "All is in order sir" a soldier told him. "However, someone wants to see you." Intrigued, Gilbert followed him. They entered a room where the Colonel Harden was waiting. He rose up when he saw Gilbert. The latter was really surprised. How did he arrive so quickly in the right place? Had Erik denounced him?

"Mr. Bougainvillea!" Harden greeted him. "I have learnt by chance that you had decided to leave us to travel abroad. Fortunately, I can use the cars of the military to move faster than you. I hope that your absence won't be too long."

"Colonel, I do not have any intention to come back", Gilbert answered, once his surprised had disappeared. "One can feel fine when invited, but it does not worth one's country, family or friends."

"For them you're dead, don't you remember? You have disappeared after the battle of Intense, leaving your military ID."

"You think so? Then, how can you explain this?" Gilbert took his passport out and gave it to the Colonel. Harden took it and watched it close.

"How? How have you got this document?"

"As I said, I have some friends who know what I'm doing. I'm not dead anymore to my country. If you do anything to me, it will be considered as an aggression toward Leidenschaftlich's representative. My country will apply the best punishment. What a shame. And the peace treaty has just been signed."

Harden was blustering. He was seeing his source of information leaving legally for a foreign country. And he couldn't stop him. Yet he hid his anger and put a fake smile on his face.

"Of course, we can't allow the break of the treaty that you and Gardarik made; Salbert didn't sign it, though." Harden added.

"We are in Gardarik, you have no authority here. You should have tried to stop me before I went here; you would have been attacked by Leidenschaftlich alone. If you do anything here, you will be considered as responsible by the government of Gardarik, although you were allies. If you have nothing more to say, Colonel, I will leave and continue my travel."

Gilbert took his bag, greeted the Colonel and went out. Once outside, he breathed the fresh air that announced the spring premises. Then, he walked towards the village that was standing on the nearest hill.

The next day Gilbert had reached his destination. That was a corner of countryside, not far of the imperial capital. Here a couple of elders, the Witajs, welcomed him for several weeks. They were taking care of a vegetable garden; Gilbert helped them in exchange of a roof and some meals.

For all this time he thought. He thought about what he would say when Violet would arrive, and how to say it. Each day he postponed the time to call CH Postal Company although he wanted to see Violet. His last words to her came again and again into his memory. "I love you". That was true back then; it was still true now. His feelings had never changed, although he feared imposing them to Violet. What if she hadn't understood? What if she still considered herself as a tool; his tool? At last he took a decision. He spoke to his hosts, telling them every event that had leaded him to them and what he wanted to do. Mr. and Mrs. Witaj understood well and offered their help. Then, Gilbert went to the town hall and borrowed the only phone of the village to contact Hodgins.

"Old chap, it's been a long time I'm waiting your phone call!" Hodgins said when he picked the phone up. "You have arrived in Gardarik two months ago!"

"I was thinking." Gilbert answered.

"And now you're decided."

"Yes."

Hodgins sighed, relived, at the other end of the line.

"So, which name do I put the demand at?"

"Mister G. Witaj." The old man had allowed Gilbert to use his name.

"Do you have any preference for one of our Dolls, sir?

Hodgins' way of speaking became more formal. Gilbert thought that someone might have entered his friend's room. "The one you know, Hodgins."

"Very well, sir. We will send Violet Evergarden as soon as possible in Gardarik for you. I hope that you will appreciate our Automatic Memory Dolls' services!"

Gilbert hung the phone up. He regretted that Hodgins and he had not been able to speak much longer. He returned at the Witaj's house and began to prepare the "show" or Violet.

 **The meeting is near!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for being late again, but chapter 8 is here!**

 **Thank you, and enjoy the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Two days later, Gilbert was washing the dishes after the evening meal. The sink was standing in front of the house's front window. It was possible to see far away on the village road. This evening, Gilbert saw a silhouette approaching in the sunset light. It was a blond young woman wearing a white dress with a blue vest. She had a suitcase in a hand and a classy umbrella in the other. Gilbert didn't wait any longer; he knew. "She is here." Hastily he stepped back and took off the apron from his waist. His heart tightened; he was in awe as never he had been. From now he couldn't step back. Violet was here; he had to take action.

"She's here." He said when Mrs. Witaj asked him why he stopped washing the dishes.

"Oh! Let's go then." She said. "My husband's outside, he will welcome her."

She took the apron from Gilbert's hands. Gilbert left the kitchen and went in the room where he had lived for two months now. Five minutes later, he heard the front door open.

"My dear, we have a guest" Mr. Witaj said.

"Welcome Miss. You must be the Automatic Memories Doll we were waiting for."

"Indeed Madam" a soft voice answered. "I rush wherever my clients might desire. I am from th Auto-Memories Doll service, Violet Evergarden."

Gilbert was hearing all from his room. He put his hear against the door and he listened the whole conversation. Mrs. Witaj offered a cup of tea to Violet. The young woman politely accepted. For a few minutes only the noise of a cup clinking against the saucer was audible. Then:

"How long is the journey from Leidenschaftlich now with the intercontinental train?"

"The journey lasts nearly 24 hours. I travel a lot, so I'm used to use a lot of ways of transportation. About your demand, who is G. Witaj?"

"Oh! He's our son, Gabriel. We asked for you in his name."

"He's hiding in his room. For a year, he hasn't gone out."

Mrs. Witaj's voice was loading pain; Gilbert admired her for her theatrical talent.

"The girl he loved left; since then he hasn't said a word."

"Where has she left?"

"She… she's dead. Our son felt responsible of her death, because he was here when it happened. We want him… to write her a letter to tell her all his feelings. We miss our son."

The cup was put on the saucer; a chair was moved.

"Can I see him?"

"You can go, Miss, although I doubt he will want to speak with you. However, it's better to go gradually."

"Thank you for the tea. I will work now."

Gilbert heard light steps approach his door, and then someone knocked on the wood.

"Master Gabriel? I am Violet Evergarden. I am an Automatic Memories Doll from CH Postal Company. Your parents asked me to write a letter for you."

Gilbert's heart trembled and he fought the temptation to open the door to see her again. Again, a few soft knocks on the door.

"Can you open the door? I think it's more practical to speak."

Gilbert was agonizing. How could he stay here, behind this closed door when the woman he loved was before it? He sighed. No, he couldn't, not now. He didn't know what could be her reaction when she would see him. He had to follow the planned scenario. So he took a paper sheet from a pile and wrote something on it before sliding it under the door. Violet took it to read.

" _Leave me alone_." she whispered. "Master Gabriel, I will not leave until I had answered your parent's demand. They think that if you speak about the thing that takes you prisoner of this room you will be free again. You don't need to forget this girl, but to put words on your feelings to free yourself. Tell me what you have lived, from the beginning to the end. I will write a letter for her."

Gilbert was moved by her words. Violet had truly changed. Her soft voice was at the same time full of authority. That has had to help her for her work many times. However he didn't obey. He took a new sheet and wrote one word.

 _Leave._

"Master Gabriel, I will stay here as long as you don't speak. I know how painful and difficult it is to accept the death of a loved one. I saw it many times thanks to my job." Silence passed. "I'm staying at your house. I will wait for you to speak."

Gilbert heard her steps going away. All the feeling he had told her one year before came through, stronger than ever. He wanted to open this door, take Violet in his arms and hug her. Kiss her? Gilbert shook his head, ashamed. That was impossible for now. He had to speak first.

A few hours later, Mrs. Witaj knocked at the door.

"Son, I'm sorry for not having spoken to you about our project. But, your father and I miss you. We want you to enjoy life again, to come out. Come see the sun, feel the wind, smell the country's odors. Please, free yourself from the weight that burdens you. Your life hasn't stopped with hers. It continues and belongs to you. Violet is here to help you. Give her the words you don't say, she will say them for you."

Gilbert felt his heart squeeze. He knew that his own mother could have said these words. He didn't answer; Mrs. Witaj didn't let him time to do so.

"I leave your meal at the door. Don't let it cool."

She went away, leaving Gilbert alone, thinking. A few minutes later, he opened the door, watching carefully if anyone was coming, and he took the plate. The meal was simple but delicious, as always.

He heard Mrs. Witaj offering Violet the guest's room. This room was opposite from his, so he enjoyed the air of the night after opening his window and curtains. Sat on the windowsill, he decided to go through the second phase of his plan.

"Master Gabriel, do you want to speak this morning?" Violet asked him the following morning.

Gilbert didn't move. He heard the noise of rustling clothes and the mat sound of her back against the door.

"I will wait for you the time needed. My professionalism forces me to do so; I can't do it another way."

Gilbert smiled painfully. Violet hadn't fully changed. She was still stubborn and patient. He took his paper sheets again and slid one under the door.

 _Let's make an agreement._

"An agreement? What will be the terms?"

 _I tell you about her, you tell me about you._

"Is that all?"

 _Yes._

Gilbert heard Violet sigh with relief.

"Deal." She said after being silent for a few seconds.

 _You go first._

Violet told Gilbert about her unknown childhood, about Dietfried Bougainvillea who had found her on a desert island. Then, he had given his brother Gilbert the girl she was.

 _This girl wasn't from here. She arrived in the village on day with a couple. They spent the night on a farmer's house. The following morning the couple left, abandoning the little girl. She was only five, and I was eleven. My parents asked me to take care of her as if she was my little sister. I did so. When I was coming back from school I taught her reading and writing and played with her. Soon she went to school with me. She stayed stuck to me because she was afraid of others. However she gained confidence. When I quitted school to work with my parents she stayed at school and grew a lot. When she quitted school she had become a pretty 15-year-old girl. And I fell in love with her. I didn't say anything about it during 3 long torturing years._

"Then?"

 _You haven't finished your story._

So Violet told about her actions during the war and about Gilbert using her as a weapon.

"I used to think he used me as a tool. However, he took care of me. He hadn't any inappropriate gesture, so I stayed with him. Now I remember his eyes each time he ordered me to kill. He was doing it against his will. The day before the battle of Intense, he shouted after me. He said that I didn't understand his feelings, that I had feelings too. But, I didn't know what feelings were. During the battle, we have been both injured. He… he told me to flee, to live free. And he told me he loved me. The city collapsed, and I haven't seen him since. I've been told that he was dead, that his body was nowhere to be found. But I decided to wait for him, to believe he was somewhere alive in this world. I didn't know what "I love you" meant. Thanks to my job, I have travelled a lot. I have discovered the bonds between people, and lots of the forms that love can take. Sibling love, maternal or paternal love, the love of a dying man for the girl who loved him for so long, love between two young people who barely knew each other… I know now what "I love you" means, but I can't say it to the one who has said it to me; because I don't know where he is. And my heart hurts when I think about it."

As Violet spoke, Gilbert felt his own heart squeezing in his chest. Hodgins told him how Violet had changed. But nothing beat seeing it by himself. Teardrops ran on his cheeks against his will. When he hiccupped Violet asked:

"Master Gabriel, are you alright?"

Gilbert didn't know how to answer. He was powerless. Teardrops flooded on his eye, although he didn't know if it was because of pain or joy.

"Do you want to continue telling your story? Either way I'll be here."

 _I will continue._ Gilbert's writing trembled and paper was wet because of his tears.

 _One day I decided to confess my love to her. I offered to go for a walk near the river. That was a place we both loved. There, I mustered my courage and told her I loved her._

"How had she reacted?"

 _She looked surprised. She said with a sad smile on her face: "I'm sorry. I don't know how to answer you. It's the first time that someone says that to me. I'm sorry Gabriel. I don't know how to love you. You're my friend; I've never seen you otherwise. Do you understand?" We stood looking at each other on the river bank. My heart had been shattered in a thousand pieces. However my love for her was still here. "Do you think you can love me back one day?" I asked her. "I don't know." She started to leave, because the air around us was weird. It was so absurd; she slipped on the wet bank. I saw her fall slowly in the river; I heard the noise or her head beating a rock then her body diving in the water. I didn't make a move; I was so shocked. I didn't do anything; I just saw the girl I loved dying. If love is so painful, it's useless to love again. I don't want to go out if I have to live this pain again._

It was Gilbert's turn to heard cries. It was a discreet sniffing, but Violet was crying. She was crying for her own story and ignored that. Gilbert didn't bear knowing he brought her pain, but he couldn't still reveal his presence.

"Do you know what you are going to write in your letter?"

There was another sniffing.

"Yes" Violet whispered.

* * *

 **I apologize in advance, because I can't post chapter 9 (the final!) before Monday evening (for European people). :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said Monday... does the annoucement of an epilogue makes you less angry?**

 **Enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Gilbert rested on his bed for hours, thinking. He was watching the ceiling without seeing it. He thought about Violet's reaction to his story. Did she recognize some pieces of her own life? He hoped so. Someone knocked at the door.

"Son?" Mr. Witaj asked.

Gilbert stood up. "Yes?"

"Violet hasn't left her room since you both spoke. I hope you haven't hurt her."

"I know that even if she's hurt she will write this letter. She has always concluded her tasks successfully, however she was. I'm going to write a letter too; for her, and for us."

"Gilbert" the old man whispered. "This girl is brave. You must take care of her."

"I know."

"Good luck."

"Thank you."

Mr. Witaj left. Gilbert wrote his letter; the letter that would day everything. One hour later, Violet knocked at the door. "Master Gabriel, your letter is written. Do you want to read it?"

 _Give it to me._

A paper sheet was slid under the door. Gilbert took it and read.

 _To you, the girl I loved._

 _You were only a frightened little girl when I first met you. I had been chosen to take care of you, so I learnt to discover you. I saw you growing, I taught you a lot. However, I left my big brother role. I fell in love with you. I wanted to stay by your side forever._

 _I waited for you to become an adult to confess my feelings. Those feelings were so heavy. They stopped me when I hugged you or spoke innocently with you. You were on my mind._

 _One day I confessed to you._

 _And you have been embarrassed. You didn't expect it and you didn't hope it. My feelings spoiled everything. You were sorry for me since I was a friend, a brother, as I always had been; and always would be._

 _Still, even if you rejected me, I knew my feelings wouldn't change. My heart is yours forever._

 _But you died; suddenly, without warning. One second you were alive, the following I saw you in the river, neck broken._

 _If only you knew._

 _If only you knew the pain you caused to me. If only you knew how I feel guilty. If only you knew how much I blamed myself for telling you I loved you. Because my silence would have meant that you would live. If I had known it, I wouldn't have said anything. I would have suffered, but you would still be alive._

 _Now my life is empty. I stay in my room since your funeral. I won't go out anymore._

 _But now, more than a year since you left I know you won't come back. I will never forget you, or my feelings for you._ _But I have to go out. I must live._

 _My parents are becoming older, so I must help them as much as I can to comfort their elderly years._

 _Maybe one day I will meet a woman whom I will fall in love and she will love me back, we will marry and eventually start a family._

 _Everything in its own time; I will start by opening my door, get out of my room, leave the house and put this letter on your grave. Finally, I will be able to mourn you._

 _With my forever lasting affection,_

 _Gabriel_

Gilbert finished reading with his head full of thoughts. If only Violet knew…

"Master Gabriel, what do you think of the letter?"

 _It's perfect._

Gilbert sent another message.

 _I have a letter too._

"Can I read it?"

 _No._

 _I read it to you._

Gilbert felt suddenly anxious. How would Violet react? It was too late to step back now. He took a breath and began:

"Dear Violet, I asked you one day to live free, to flee war and live. For months I thought you didn't survive to this day. Then, much to my relief, I saw you had obeyed my last order. You were independent; you had a job in which you were skillful.

I haven't forgotten the words I said to you this day. "I love you". Do you understand now those words you didn't understand back then? I blame myself for not having taught you feelings, beauty, poetry, imagination. I haven't brought you all I had to. However, I hope that you have a much lighter vision of the world, in spite of all that can bring violence, foolishness and ugliness in it.

You told me you understand what "I love you" means. Will it be possible to speak about what you understand? Will it be possible to speak about what I wanted to transmit to you that day? What do these words mean for you?

I don't want you to answer to my feelings because I was your master and gave you orders. If you stay by my side, I want it to be because of your will. I will never impose mine to you. Now you are free to choose…"

Gilbert opened the door, and discovered Violet with tears in her eyes and a tormented look. Her mouth rounded on a surprised "O" and her eyes opened wide. Her hand grabbed the green broch on her collar. Gilbert felt his eye wet. Finally he was seeing her flesh and bones; finally he could speak face to face to her. He tried to smile, but he was overwhelmed by emotion. He only achieved to stretch his lips.

"I'm here." He said his voice sounding strained.

He slowly raised his hand not knowing what to do. Violet took it, then his arm, his other hand, and finally put her hands on his chest to check he was really there. Then, she saw their closeness and stepped back, her cheeks flushing.

"Major… your eye… Major…"

"I'm no longer a Major, Violet." Gilbert said. "Please, call me Gilbert."

Violet shook her head. "No." She said through her tears. "No, I can't major."

Gilbert's heart tightened. He took a step forward and put a hand on Violet's cheek. Gently he invited her to raise her head. Violet looked at his green eye with her blue eyes.

"Violet", he said with a firmer voice. "I won't give you orders anymore. I will only ask you or propose you. You don't have to agree or to accept it with blind eyes. I told you, you have the choice. It is my desire: can you call me by my name, please? Will you call me Gilbert?"

Violet stayed silent. She looked at Gilbert for a long time. Gilbert waited only one thing: that Violet spoke. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"I will try." She said.

Gilbert smiled.

"Thank you."

Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her cheek and stepped back. Violet seemed to realize something.

"Did you make me come for this?" she asked. "There was no need to write this letter."

"Yes, this letter was only an excuse. But the story wasn't completely false."

"You never stopped loving me, so why did you wait so long before telling you were alive?"

"I had forgotten you" Gilbert confessed. "You were erased from my memory, although I felt I was missing something. Then I saw the article about the royal wedding, and I remembered all. My feelings for you came back, stronger than ever." Gilbert paused, hesitating. "If you find them inappropriate, I will conceal them."

"I… I'm not sure about my feelings now", Violet stammered. "However yours are not inappropriate. They are welcome."

She shyly smiled. Driven by a sudden impetus, Gilbert pulled her against him and hugged her. He put his cheek on her silky blond hair. Violet stiffened surprised.

"I missed you." Gilbert whispered.

"I missed you too." Violet put her hands on his back.

"I love you."

Violet startled, but kept grasping Gilbert.

"Thank you." She said with a soft voice. All of a sudden, she started crying. "Why…" She managed to say despite her tears. "Why did you stay silent? Why did it take so long? What happened to you after the battle of Intense? Where were you?"

She asked him many questions wetting his shirt with her tears. Gilbert tightened his embrace and caressed her back to calm her. He tenderly kissed her temple. She shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I will tell you everything." He promised.

Tears overwhelmed his eye, and he cried with Violet. He was a man people described as serious and expressionless. However he had given in against his emotion; and he didn't regret it.

"Major, why?" Violet kept asking.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Gilbert repeated.

For the next three days, Gilbert told her about his live during the past year. He told her about his amnesia, how the army of Salbert wanted to use him, the shop, Erik, how his memory came back, how he had communicated with Hodgins, how he had managed to leave Salbert to go to Gardarik, and the plan he had made with the Witajs. Time to leave finally came. Gilbert thanked his hosts.

"Son, thanks to you we have lived something beautiful." Mr. Witaj said. "Thank you."

"We know now that we can ask for you when we want, Miss Violet." Mrs. Witaj added.

"I will come back with pleasure, Mistress." Violet answered. "Your home is welcoming."

Violet and Gilbert walked away from the small house, which disappeared after a turn of the road. The travel back to Leidenschaftlich was peaceful. Violet told Gilbert all the things she had discovered during the past year. Gilbert loved her even more.

"If you had first considered me as a tool or seen me as a human being who deserved as much consideration as another, I still don't know it." Violet said as the Intercontinental train was in the last hour of his route. "However, what I know is that I put my trust in you when I saw you for the first time. I decided to stay with you and follow you because my life depended on yours. I had to protect you even if my live was threatened, and even if you had seen me as a tool; because I was proud being your tool. The day I lost you, you said you loved me. I didn't know feelings; I ignored anger, love, sadness, fear. Maybe I had felt them without knowing what they were. Now I know I trusted you. I was sad when I realized that I wasn't a tool for you since you loved me. I met love. I met people who loved. They suffered, they were happy because of love. I realized I was able to feel it to. But I don't know if the feelings I have for you are love or affection. I want to wait by your side to discover what I feel."

"Violet" Gilbert said. "I want to be by your side. I know I already have said it many time, but I will never be enough. I love you. You say that you don't know what you feel for me. So I will wait. My love for you is here, persistent and patient. I will wait until you say once and for all your feelings. I won't fail telling you how much I love you, unless you don't want me to do so. In this case I will stay silent and wait. I will be there when you will know."

Violet raised her eyes which were blue as sky and ocean mixed. She looked at Gilbert and smiled.

"Thank you Gilbert."

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews!**


	10. Epilogue

**Finally! I hope that you were still waiting for it: behold the epilogue of my fanfiction!**

 **I can explain why you had to wait for such a long time. I wrote the French version and translated it into English last year. But I lost the English version and I postponed the day to write it again. Until now.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Epilogue

Someone knocked on the door, pulling Colonel Harden out of his thoughts. Since the day he had let go the man who gave him information about Liedenschaftlich's State and army operation, General Banks had let him know that his hopes of a rapid promotion had decreased. Moreover, the "precious" information of his contact was outdated or irrelevant. It has been two years and the feeling of being pushed aside was still here. He was busy with the daily life of the headquarters, and he only had to investigate on the provenance of the disgusting meat served at the mess (eventually he discovered that the meat was good, not the cook). The Colonel was resentful: if his path crossed Gilbert Bougainvillea's one, the latter would regret it.

\- Come in! he said.

A young officer entered in the room. He was working for the colonel for a year and had appeared to be a good counsellor. He also knew how to calm his biggest angers.

\- I brought you today's newspaper, Colonel.

\- Ah! Second-lieutenant Bergson, thank you. You're one time, as always.

The Colonel liked the young man. He was polite but not flattering, helpful but not servile. He didn't seem too ambitious, which was perfect for Harden's ego. 2nd Lieutenant Bergson gave him the newspaper and sat at his own desk, where he began to sort the mail he had brought with him.

The colonel opened the carefully-folded and read the front page where the new reforms of the government were mentioned.

\- Our allies are asking too much from us, he sighed. How will the economy keep up with their exigences?

A title caught his attention. The complete article was in page 8, so he opened the paper to read it, frowning. He read quickly, feeling anger growing in him. The last line was the straw that broke the camel's back. He angrily rose up, and Bergson startled.

 **III**

\- Then he roared and threw the paper on the ground. It was his worst anger and I couldn't do anything this time. I left the room and waited for him to calm down. He made confetti with the newspaper.

Erik laughed, surprising his friend.

\- Ah! The colonel never liked weddings! Bergson, I assume that he spoke a lot about Gilbert Bougainvillea!

\- I don't think that "spoke" is the word. He flusters because of him once a week. I can tell you, it's really distracting.

The two men laughed.

\- And you? Do you have an idea of why he's so angry?

\- I do, Erik answered.

He took his own copy of the newspaper and opened it at the eighth page. Bergson read the article and understood. He began to laugh, and Erik joined him in his hilarity.

 **III**

Erik entered in his compartment where an old couple was already seated. He greeted them and put his suitcase in the net above him. Then he sat on the seat and close his eyes. He had to travel all night to reach the station where the intercontinental train stopped the nearest from Salbert. He wanted one thing: sleep until the train reached Leiden. He quickly fell asleep. When he woke up he heard the couple speaking. Suddenly, Erik heard a name: "Gilbert". He opened his eyes and turned to the two people who shared his compartment.

\- Excuse me, I couldn't help but overheard your conversation. Did you just say Gilbert?

\- Er… Yes, the old man answered. Gilbert Bougainvillea, do you know him?

\- Of course! Erik laughed. I worked with him for almost a year.

\- So, you must be Erik, the woman intervened. Gilbert told us about you when he has lived with us.

\- Oh! Erik felt honoured. And who are you?

\- Mr. and Mrs. Witaj, from Gardarik.

\- Nice to meet you. I presume we are going to the same place for the same event.

They enjoyed the end of the travel, and time went fast.

 **III**

Gilbert was taking care of the last details of his uniform. Hodgins was helping him. He pulled out his sleeves, straightened his collar and buttoned his jacket. Hodgins stepped back to admire his work.

\- You're almost perfect. There are just two things missing.

\- Which ones? Gilbert asked.

From a small wooden box Hodgins took an award and an officer badge. He hanged the first to Gilbert's chest and the second to his sleeve.

\- I can't believe you haven't even shown your new rank on your uniform! You are the Lieutenant-colonel Gilbert Bougainvillea, awarded with the Iron cross for your - action on battlefield. You must show it.

\- Believe me, I feel I don't deserve it.

\- You're rambling, old chap. You're back for almost two years, you have been reinstated. It's because of you that we won the battle of Intense. You deserve it.

Gilbert sighed. The award felt heavy on his chest. He knew it wasn't only because of his actions on Intense battlefield, but because of the role of his battalion during the war too. He knew that some of his actions wouldn't have deserved this decoration. He shook his head, and a strand fell on his forehead.

\- Stop moving. You must be perfect today. Hodgins scolded him.

Gilbert felt a sting of anxiety in his heart.

\- I don't even know if she's ready.

\- I can ask your brother, but I think she'll be ready in time. Hodgins answered, smirking.

\- It's not the time for jokes! Gilbert protested. You know what I mean.

\- She has accepted. Gilbert, it's been two years. For two years both of you have learnt a lot about yourself, the other, love. Both of you have evolved. Believe me, she's confident.

Someone knocked at the door. Without waiting for an answer, Dietfried entered. He was wearing his Navy dress uniform and his hair – usually messy – were gathered into a tight braid.

\- Are you ready? It's almost time and Mother is waiting for you.

Gilbert noticed a vase on a table.

\- One last detail and I'm ready. He said.

He took one of the flowers and put it in his buttonhole. Cattleya then entered the room.

\- Is everything ready? She asked.

\- He is. Hodgins answered. Is she?

\- Violet is a bit stressed, although I think she's more impatient and happier. Don't worry Gilbert, she won't leave at the last second.

Cattleya smiled, reassuring Gilbert. She went near Hodgins and tenderly took his arm.

\- What about we go? She asked him. I know our seats are reserved, but I would like to be on time. I don't want to miss your entrance. She added with a wink for Gilbert.

Hodgins agreed, smiling to the woman. They left the room arm in arm. Gilbert approached his brother.

\- Thank you for being here. I know that you went though hard times because of me. Changing to follow my steps net to Mother might have been difficult.

\- I'm glad that you're back. I can relax now that you're the head of the family. Moreover, Mother's health improved, and her reason has returned. Let's go! Dietfried hugged his brother. Mother's waiting for you.

Gilbert smiled.

\- And you, go to Violet.

He began was about to leave but stopped.

\- By the way, thank you for taking care of her. I know how much you hated her when I was gone.

\- That's not important now. His brother retorted. I got to know her when you returned. Don't be late, you must leave before we get out of the house.

\- Hay hay Captain!

Gilbert left the room laughing. He found his mother in the entrance hall.

\- Here you are, son! She exclaimed when she saw him.

\- Here I am, Mother.

Mrs. Bougainvillea kissed her son's forehead.

\- I'm proud of you. She whispered.

She smiled and let Gilbert take her arm. He guided her to the car bearing the arms of their family. Another car, behind theirs was bearing the arms of Evergarden Family. They had sent it for Violet. Before he entered the car, Gilbert rose his head, looking for Violet's room. He hoped he could see her before leaving. However, the curtains were closed, keeping the secret safe. Gilbert smiled. Now he realised what was going to happen in one hour. He was happy, more impatient than a child waiting for Christmas. It was for a good reason: Christmas happens once a year, although a wedding happens once in a lifetime.

The car stopped in front of Leiden City hall. Gilbert and his mother got out next to the wedding hall where the doors were wide open. Gilbert gave his mother his arm, because she still used a cane to walk. Hodgins was waiting for him. His role was to tell the orchestra when they had to begin to play. He didn't wait a long time, because Violet's car arrived two minutes later. He entered in the hall and the music began. Gilbert and his mother walked down the aisle. The young officer was focused on the table and the chairs where the mayor was standing, although he saw some friendly faces in the crowd: his superiors, some of Violet's co-workers, Mr. and Mrs. Witaj, Erik. His smile widened. He was happy, surrounded by people he liked. He stopped next to the chairs and turned toward his mother. She smiled, moved. Then she squeezed his hand and went to sit on her chair.

Gilbert turned toward the entrance and waited. His left eye was wet because of his emotion. Finally, two people appeared in the entrance. Violet, her hand on Dietfried's arm, came down the aisle. Suddenly, Gilbert felt like the day of their first date. His hand seemed wet, his breath shortened, and he was stressed. He feared that he could make any faux-pas.

Then, Violet smiled at him, and his fear disappeared. He smiled back at her, moved by her beauty. She was wearing a long white dress. The top of the dress fitted her body, highlighting her thin waist. Her waist was covered by a white belt embroidered in with green crystals. Her flowing sleeves covered her arms up to her elbows. Her metal prosthetics had been replaced by flesh-like ones. Violet had accepted them only for the big day. Her V-neckline was small and highlighted the pearl necklace around her neck. The skirt of the dress fitted her hips before moving apart, almost up to the floor, so Gilbert could see that Violet was wearing white sandals. Her blond hair was lifted on her head then was falling like a waterfall.

The closer Violet walked to Gilbert, the better he could see the emotion on her face. Her lightly made-up eyes shone because of the retained tears and her red lips smiled happily.

Then, Gilbert knew that after all they both had been through, they would, at long last, live happily together.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
